Harry Potter and the Heir of Pendragon
by Dark Wolf of Teros
Summary: when Voldemort's power cause the light to lost hope, The black knight of legend appears to help Harry realizes his destiny. Will he be able to grasp it before its too late or will the world crumble before Voldemort? h/hr, r/oc, slight Dumbledore bashing
1. Prologue

A/n: Oh my word, I'm Alive

A/n: Oh my word, I'm Alive!! Yes that's right I'm back, now everyone might be wondering hmm, why isn't wolf writing anymore of her Harry Potter stuff. To answer that I lost my files with both With Lions Eyes and Harry's New Legacy, so I'm been working at getting them back up but at the mean time I'm writing this h/hr story based a bit on King Arthur…. Somewhat.

I know bits of the legend and this plot was running in my head for a while I was working on New Legacy because of one characters family history, so I thought what if the Character lived in Avalon/Camelot waiting for the King's return but now has to go and find him. Well here the first chapter and I hope you all like it because if I get positive replies I might continue, I'm also looking for a Beta reader so if you like to Beta this story please message me. Enjoy! Also i;m sorry about how short the prologue is but i promise the next chapter will be longer

Prologue

The Knight enter a darken room with only a beam of light told the end. "Come forward, brave knight." The light spoke. As the metal of the Armor clicks across the floor, the light reflecting off the dark armor make the knight look like an evil aura coming from the knight but the Shield the knight was carrying bared the symbol of ancient king of legend.

"You have summoned me, my lord." The knight spoke with a disorder voice that masked the identity of the knight.

"I have." The light replies as a flash of light fills room the room that would blind anyone within the room but the knight stood unaffected by the light. "As you know, knight, your family sworn to protect this ancient land for generations." The light began to fade as a arb appeared in front of the knight. The knight watch the orb as the orb shows the knight a war torn school of magic. "Now it seems a war has begun and it's time for a leader to end this war."

The next image show was warring wizards and witches fighting one and other. "No one is safe in this war… It is like the past, father, sons, and children fighting in a war that should have not started… like before your ancestor was defeated to bring in a golden age that was safe for muggles and wizards alike."

"My lord, that was my ancestor, not I, I don't have that power."

"You do, it's time for you to bring Pendragon's blood here to Avalon, and help him reclaim his rightful place and end this war."

"Everyone knows Pendragon's line ended after Hogwarts opened its doors, and Excalibur lost it power after that." The knight answers but a very strong wind throws the knight to the ground and the light blinded the room one more.

"Enough, foolish Knight, have you forgotten that Arthur had a daughter whom family now carries his blood?"

The knight stood up in awe and remembers, the legends of King Arthur never told of a daughter and it was a close guarded secret that was known only to the Knights of the Round Table.

"Forgive me, my lord, sometimes I remember the legend that's told by wizards and muggles, but not what was taught to me."

"Forgiven you are, knight, but now you must hurry and bring the heir here."

"My lord, tell me who is the heir of King Arthur Pendragon?"

The orb twisted an image of a boy with unruly black hair and bright green eyes that are full of life. "The boys name is Harry Potter…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The black knight's first battle

Harry and Ron held on to Hermione as she cries her eyes out. Ron and Harry both had they heart breaks when Ginny and Luna were both killed, but losing ones parents who loved their child more then the whole world makes the sacrifice like Hermione's parents did to make so their only daughter lives was heartbreaking. A week has pass since that sacrifice and Hermione's eyes still shed tears and has barely spoken a word since.

Ron tried to comfort Hermione like bother would have. After all, Hermione was like a second sister to Ron after all. Yet Harry on the other hand loved Hermione with all his heart but he wasn't going to show it so close to him losing Ginny. Ron looks up to Harry and sighs as Hermione falls asleep, "What are we going to do, Harry?"

"I don't know…" Harry states without looking at him.

"Harry, We need a plan, if we-"

"'If we' what, Ron, looks at what's happen!" Harry began, "Ginny got tortured to death by him, Luna was killed in the last battle, and The Grangers saved Hermione by standing the way of Death Eaters trying to kill her only to be killed themselves." Harry growled and looked at Hermione who was still sleeping in her sleeping bag.

"And who's to say is next? it could be you or Hermione!" Harry growls, "I give up, Ron, I can't take anymore death and destruction Voldemort is doing."

"You can't mean that, Mate?" Ron asked calmly but this just sent Harry into a rage. "No, I've had it! IF HE WANTS ME HE CAN HAVE ME!" Harry shouts at Ron. As he take a deep breathe, he look towards Hermione, who woke up to Harry's yelling looks at him with tears rolling down her eyes again but this time with sadness for Harry.

In the hill above the trio's camp, a black panther growls at them as it looks down at the camp and runs away to the north.

* * *

"Are you sure, Knight?"

The Knight sighs and looks at the lady who stood on the lake. "Milady, I could never lie for what my eyes have seen and ears have listened to."

The lady of the lake sighs as well, "I should have yelled at Dumbledore for not letting me take the boy in the first place and having him train with you and Master. The boy needed to take his place in the world as he enters Hogwarts, not during this terrible time."

The knight looks to the black horse that starts to shake his mane, "Oh you disagree with me, Shade?"

The horse looks at the Lady of the lake and says, "Yes, I do, I am an ancient stallion for a reason, Milady."

The knight slaps a hand on the helm and sighs, "Shade…"

"What if This Dumbledore wanted the boy to have no pressure of the throne on him, I know the boy is king but my friends and my mate agrees with me that the boy need to be away from that world."

"The old fool knows nothing of Avalon and its way, Shade. The boy grew up without love and doesn't have the proper training to fight in a war of this evil and dark time." The lady argued with the stallion. And finally the knight spoke up, "What my first move, Milady, as much as I love you and Shade arguing about the boy, we need to think of the next move."

"It's simple, my friend, fight him or fight along side him."

(a/n: I was going to end it here but nah!)

* * *

Harry was the first to wake up as the sun rose from the eastern horizon. He sighs as he watches the sunrise thinking 'Why me? Out of all the wizards and witches in the world, why do I have to be one save the world? I can't continue this fight, I should apologize to Ron, and then I'll give myself up to Voldemort. '

As the sun began to rise higher in the sky, Ron and Hermione both were up cooking a fast meal as Harry returned to the camp. Harry looked to Ron and nods to him and Ron sighs and a nod back knowing Harry was sorry for the night before and he forgives him.

But soon the peace at the camp change as a lone spell that was aimed at Harry misses him and destroy the small table they conjured up for their meal. Ten Death Eaters appear and started to attack the trio. "Kill Mudblood and the Blood Traitor, Leave Potter for the Dark Lord." The lead Death Eater yells as they attacked the trio. The fight, Harry knew, couldn't be won as Ron, Hermione, and himself jumped behind a fallen log to protect themselves from the dark spells.

"Ron, get Hermione and yourself out of here!" Harry shouts as he threw up a shield to protect them. "No, mate, we're with you till the end." Ron shouts back, and Hermione yells a stunning curse.

The black knight looks on the fight and sighs under the armor. "It's time, Shade." The knight said as they change into battle with a sword and shield in hand and Shade going as fast as he can into battle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione kept throwing spells at the Death Eaters as loud voice echoes in the forest, "For the true king!"

Shade leaps over the trio as cutting curse was shot at an unknowing Harry and the knight leaps off of the black stallion as the knight's shield protects Harry from the curse. "Are you okay, boy?" The knight asked as Harry. Harry not knowing what to say, just nods his head. "Good, Keep up with the spells, I'll go up close to _even_ the odds of this battle."

The knight looks at the group of death eaters, "Huh, you call this a fair fight ten against three? Lets even the odds shall we?" The knight run up to the first death eater and slashes out his hands and the death eater cries out in pain. Harry yells "_Stupefy_" at a death eater who turns his wand at the knight. The Knight shield bashes the next one who yelled "_Sectumsempra_!" The spell slashed into the armor but the knight kept on fighting. The knight took the hits while the trio took them out. The knight pulls out a final surprise for everyone when the sword begins to glow and the knight points the sword toward the lead death eater, "Give this message to your lord, tell him the true king will be awakening soon and his days are numbered, so _portus_ villains."

After all of the death eaters disappeared from the battle field as the sword's glow disappeared. The knight turns to look at the trio who were shocked and amazed by this person who was willing to go up and attack the death eaters personally. Just then the knight drops its sword from their hand and fell to their knees. As the knight is falling to the ground, Harry, Ron, and Hermione run up to the knight and turns the knight on their back. As the knight went to the ground, the visor of the knight's helm begins to fall back as if though it was loose to reveal the knight's face.

A/n: I just love chiffies do you? Yes, the next chapter is going to reveal the knight and who they are and why they help Harry in battle instead of fighting him in battle. Plus sorry for the delay in the chapter, i've been very busy.


End file.
